Rose of God Main Villains
Main Obstacles in Rose of God Series Throughout the seven book series of Rose of God, these are all the main and secondary villains that play as obstacles for our heroes (Alexandra, Saviors, or allies). Sometimes the secondary villains are introduced first and may seem as the main villain when the Book's true villain arrives in later to be the sole villain leading up to the end of the Book. Secondary also act as allies for the main villains or antagonize the character. Spin-Offs will be included, depending on how major I see the villains to be added to the series's main and secondary villains. Rise of the Fallen (Book #1) * Main Villains: Valdus, Apollyon, Michael, and Princes of Hell * Secondary Villains: Nephilim, Cambion, Angels, Demons, Monsters Valdus (Nephilim).jpg|Valdus (Leader of the Blessed/Elioud Nephilim) Apollyon (Rose of God).jpg|Apollyon (Leader of the Damned/Asmodai of Edom) Michael Archangel.jpg|Michael (Archangel) Lucifuge 1 (Rose of God).jpg|Lucifuge (Prince of Hell/Vice of Pride) Beezlebub Fallen Daughter.jpg|Beezlebub (Prince of Hell/Vice of Gluttony) Asmodeus Rose of God.jpg|Asmodeus (Prince of Hell/Vice of Lust) Mammon.jpg|Mammon (Prince of Hell/Vice of Greed) Amon.jpg|Amon (Prince of Hell/Vice of Wrath) Leviathan (Prince of Hell).jpg|Leviathan (Prince of Hell/Vice of Envy) Belphegor.jpg|Belphegor (Prince of Hell/Vice of Sloth) Nephilim-on-fire-2.jpg|Nephilim (Angel-Human Hybrid) Cambion.jpg|Cambion (Demon-Human Hybrid) Angels.jpeg|Angels Demons (Rose of God).jpg|Demons Monsters.jpg|Monsters Bloodlines (Book #2) * Main Villains: Azazel, D'Angelo, Endarken Heralds, and Rogue Shadowhunters * Secondary Villains: Lilith, Alice Kyteler, Demons, Monsters, Witches, Deities, Fairies ' Samyaza.jpg|Azazel (Marquis/Greater Demon) D'Angelo (Endarken Herald).jpg|D'Angelo (Endarken Herald/Demon Blood Child) Endarken Heralds.jpg|Endarken Heralds (Demon Blood) Shadowhunter (Rose of God).jpg|Rogue Shadowhunters (Angel Blood) TMI309promo Lilith10.jpg|Lilith (Blue-Eyed Demon) Alice Kyteler.jpg|Alice Kyteler (First/Grand Witch) Demons (Rose of God).jpg|Demons Monsters.jpg|Monster Witches.jpg|Witches Deities.jpg|Deities Fairies.jpg|Fairies ' Gateway to Purgatory (Book #3) * Main Villains: Typhon, Echidna, Primal Beast (Behemoth, Leviathan, and Ziz), and Kokabiel * Secondary Villains: Kampe, First Born (Cerberus, Orthrus, Ladon, Nemean Lion, Lernaean Hydra, Colchain Dragon, and Caucasian Eagle), Alphas (Smaug, Corvin, Fowler, Lycaon, and Vlad III), Great Old Ones, Titans, Cyclops, Hecatoncheires. Deities, Monsters, and Demons ' Typhon.jpg|Typhon (Father of all Monsters) Echidna.jpg|Echidna (Mother of all Monsters) Behemoth Human Form.jpg|Behemoth (Primal Beast) Leviathan Human Form.jpg|Leviathan (Primal Beast) Ziz Human Form.jpg|Ziz (Primal Beast) Kokabiel.jpg|Kokabiel Kampe (Teri Hatcher).jpg|Kampe (Jailer of Elder Cyclops and Hecatoncheires) Ceberus (Nicolas Cage).jpg|Cerberus (First Born/Guardian of Hell Gates) Orthrus (Casey Deidrick).jpg|Orthrus (First Born) Ladon Human.jpg|Ladon (First Born/Guardian of the Golden Apple) Nima.jpg|Nemean Lion (First Born) Hydra Human.jpg|Lernaean Hydra (First Born) Colchian Dragon (Adrian Pasdar).jpg|Colchian Dragon (Guardian of Golden Fleece/First Born) Caucasian Eagle (Falk Hentschel).jpg|Caucasian Eagle (First Born) Mephisto Human Form (Rose of God).jpg|Smaug (Alpha Dragon) Corvinus (Alpha Vaewolf).jpg|Corvin (Alpha Vaewolf) Fowler (Alpha Wendigo).jpg|Fowler (Alpha Wendigo) Lycaon (Alpha Werewolf).jpg|Lycaon (Alpha Werewolf) Vlad III.jpg|Vlad III (Alpha Vampire) Great Old One.jpg|Great Old Ones (Cosmic Monsters) Titans.jpg|Titans Cyclops.jpg|Cyclops Deities.jpg|Deities Monsters.jpg|Monsters Demons (Rose of God).jpg|Demons ' Fall of Heaven (Book #4) * Main Villains: Metatron, Ridwan, and Malik * Secondary Villains: Nachiel, Sorath, Munkar, Nakir, Empyrean Army, and Pandemonium Army ' Metatron (Rose of God).jpg|Metatron (The Celestial Scribe/Seraphim) Ridwan (Rose of God).jpg|Ridwan (Guardian of Heaven's Gate) Malik.png|Malik (Guardian of Hell's Gate) Nachiel.jpg|Nachiel (Angel of the Sun) Sorath.jpeg|Sorath (Demon of the Sun) Munkar.jpg|Munkar (The Denied) Nakir.jpg|Nakir (The Denier) Emyprean Army.jpg|Empyrean Army (Armies of Heaven's Gates) Pandemonium Army.jpg|Pandemonium (Armies of Hell's Gates) ' Dawn of Revelation (Book #5) * Main Villains: Lucifer (First Beast), Damien Thorn (Antichrist), and False Prophet (Second Beast) * Secondary Villains: Uriel, Archdemon (Satan), Ivory Sisters, Neon Army, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Ring Bearers of the Horsemen, Two Hundred Million Horsemen, Grigori, Demons (Cain, Dukes, Marquis, Earls, Hell Knights, Presidents, Incubus, and Succubus), and Locust of the Apocalypse Lucifer (Rose of God).jpg|Lucifer (First Beast/The Devil/First Archangel) Damien Thorn.jpg|Damien Thorn (Antichrist/Arch-Nephilim) Second Beast.jpg|The Second Beast of Revelation (False Prophet) Uriel (Rose of God).jpg|Uriel (Archangel) Satan (Colin Donnell).png|Satan (Archdemon/Lord of Terror) Ivory Sisters 2.jpg|Ivory Sisters (Lillie, Phoebe, Tazanna/Blue-Eyed Cambions) Neon Army.jpeg|Neon Army (Modified Arch-Nephilim Soldiers) Supernatural Death.jpg|Death (Primordial Being of Death/Pale Horseman) Famine (Norman Reedus).jpg|Famine (Younger Horsemen/Black Horseman) War (Jeffrey Dean Morgan).jpg|War (Younger Horsemen/Red Horseman) Pestilence (Steven Yeun).jpg|Pestilence (Younger Horsemen/Green Horseman) Pestilence (Ring Bearer of Pestilence).jpg|Pestilence (Ring Bearer of the Horseman Pestilence) War (Ring Bearer of War).jpg|War (Ring Bearer of the Horseman War) Famine (RIng Bearer of Famine).jpg|Famine (Ring Bearer of the Horseman Famine) Death (Ring Bearer of Death).jpg|Death (Ring Bearer of the Horseman Death) 200 Million Horsemen.jpg|200 Million Horsemen Fallen Angels.jpg|Grigori (Fallen/Higher Angels) Cain1.png|Cain (Hell Knight-Vampire Hybrid/Father of Murderer) Peter's_Eyes.jpg|Dukes (White-Eyed Demon/Greater Demon) Marquis True Form (Rose of God).jpg|Marquis (Purple-Eyed Demon/Greater Demon) Orange-Eyed Demons.jpeg|Hell Knights (Orange-Eyed Demon) President Demon.jpg|President (Red-Eyed Demon) Incubus.jpeg|Incubus (Gray-Eyed Demon) Succubus.jpeg|Succubus (Pink-Eyed Demon) Locust of the Apocalypse.jpg|Locust of the Apocalypse Demons (Rose of God).jpg|Demon Light and Darkness (Book #6) * Main Villains: Erebos, Chaos, and Death * Secondary Villains: Shards (Maura, Sheol, and Mistress Death), Demiurges (Yaldabaoth and Betzalel), Archons, Eldritch Horrors (Azathoth, Nyarlathotep, Nyog' Sothep, Magnum Tenebrosum, Shub-Niggurath, and Yog-Sothoth), Great Old Ones, Darklings (Onyx, Nox, Duna, and Gautam), Umbras, Archdemons (Mephistopheles, Baal, and Satan), Cain, Demons, Protogenos (Ouranos, Tartarus, Erebus, and Nyx), Kronos,Titans, Deities, Necro-Reapers (Malthael), Elite Reapers, Reapers, Alice Kyteler, and Witches Chaos.jpg|Erebos (The Darkness/Primordial Being of Darkness) Chaos (Primordial Being of Nothingness).jpg|Chaos (Primordial Being of Nothingness) Supernatural Death.jpg|Death (Primordial Being of Death) Maura (Rose of God).jpg|Maura (Shard of Erebos/Shard of Darkness) Sheol (Evan Rachel Wood).jpg|Sheol (Shard of Chaos and Erebos/Shard of Nothingness and Darkness) Mistress Death (Jaimie Alexander).jpg|Mistress Death (Shard of Death) Yaldabaoth.jpg|Yaldabaoth (Demiurge of Light) Betzalel (DOHH).jpg|Betzalel (Demiurge of Nothingness) Archon.jpg|Archons (Servants of Demiurges) Azathoth (Human).jpg|Azathoth (Eldritch Horror/Outer God/Blind Idiot God) Nyarlathotep (Human).jpg|Nyarlathotep (Eldritch Horror/Outer God/Crawling Chaos) Nyog' Sothep.jpg|Nyog' Sothep (Eldritch Horror/Outer God/The Nameless Mist) Magnum Tenebrosum.jpg|Magnum Tenebrosum (Eldritch Horror/Outer God/The Unnamed Darkness) Shub-Niggurath (Female).jpg|Shub-Niggurath (Eldritch Horror/Outer God/The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young) Yog-Sothoth Human.jpg|Yog-Sothoth (Eldritch Horror/Outer God/The Beyond One) Great Old One.jpg|Great Old Ones (Cosmic Monsters) Nyarlathotep (Michael Shannon).jpg|Onyx (Darkling of Evil) Nox (Bill Skargard).jpg|Nox (Darkling of Night) Shub-Niggurath (Lena Headey).jpg|Duna (Darkling of Mystery) Nyog' Sothep (Edward Norton).jpg|Gautam (Darkling of Fear) Symbiotes.jpg|Umbras Baal (Matt Nable).jpeg|Mephistopheles (Archdemon/Lord of Hatred) Baal (Neal McDonough).jpeg|Baal (Archdemon/Lord of Destruction) Satan (Colin Donnell).png|Satan (Archdemon/Lord of Terror) Young Cain (Rose of God).jpg|Cain (Hell Knight-Vampire Hybrid/Father of Murderer/Younger Form) Demons (Rose of God).jpg|Demons Ouranos (Jon Cryer).jpeg|Ouranos (Protogenos of Sky and Heaven) Tartarus.jpg|Tartarus (Protogenos of the Pit) Erebos.jpg|Erebus (Protogenos of Darkness and Mist) Nyx.jpg|Nyx (Protogenos of Night) Titans.jpg|Titans Deities.jpg|Deities Malthael (Callum Blue).jpg|Malthael (First Necro-Reaper) Elite Reapers.jpg|Elite Reapers Reapers.jpg|Reapers Alice Kyteler.jpg|Alice Kyteler (First/Grand Witch) Witches.jpg|Witches Sacrilegious Wars (Book #7) * Main Villains: Raizel, Benjamin, and Terrance * Secondary Villains: Nephilim and Cambion Raizel (Rose of God).jpeg|Raizel (Alternate Alexandra/Arch-Nephalem) Helel 2.jpg|Benjamin (Arch-Nephilim) Terrance.jpg|Terrance (Arch-Cambion) Nephilim-on-fire-2.jpg|Nephilim (Angel-Human Hybrid) Cambion.jpg|Cambion (Demon-Human Hybrid) Spin-Off Stories Seed of Life * Main Villains: Adam and Eve * Secondary Villains: Seth Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Villain Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Bloodlines Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Fall of Heaven Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Light and Darkness Category:Sacrilegious Wars Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Monsters Category:Fairies Category:Deities Category:Shards Category:Demiurges Category:Primordial Beings Category:Nephilim Category:Cambion Category:Witches Category:Nephalem